Shelter Me With Lies
by Yummytacos
Summary: It's because I love you, that...you have to leave." That's what Alviss told him, and Ginta did return to his world, left with only memories of MAR. Until Ginta sees him again. Only he comes to relize Alviss does not remember him, or thier love.Gin.xAl.
1. Giving

Hi ppls ;3

Authors NOTE: I was writing a fruits basket fic when I was like…wow, MAR really needs some love. So I stopped thinking on that and went to this! ^.^ x3 come on, AlvissxGinta needs attention! So cute :3 I just finished with the last volume of MAR(haven't watched the anime), and this will probably have some spoilers in it, so BEWARE nyhahhahahah….k then. BTW, in the start of the story, Ginta has already come back to earth(in fact, it's been 2 years, he's entering high school.) , and it is implied in this that he was going out with Alviss in MAR before he left, there are flashback thingys(in italics) at the beginning of each chapter, of how this came to be. I decided that if Snow and Koyuki could be like two people who are each other and cofusing and stuff…well then Alviss can too!(If you understood any of that, congratulations)! Yay for me! X3 just read, and review ;3 ty

Everything in Ginta's PoV(for this chapter at least)

_The moon, the stars…well, everything; it all seemed to be better in MAR. The stars shined brighter, the moon was luminescent and reflected onto the country side…it was all so beautiful. I wasn't surprised to see him out there. That was one thing we had in common, we both loved this world, and we could both appreciate the simplicity of just gazing at its moon._

"_Alviss!" I call, running towards him, squeaking along the way from the little dog slippers I was wearing. They were Snow's slippers, don't judge. I wish I had slipped a coat on over my pajamas, forgetting it did get cooler at night._

_His shirt is on the ground, but his torso isn't at all bare, the zombie tattoo is as creepy as ever. "It's late Ginta. You should head back." _

_I cross my arms and sigh, nudging him on the elbow a bit. "You know Al, if you want me to go away, you can just say so." I stand there, looking over him._

"_Hmph…no, stay. I was just thinking." Thinking about what? From the fact his shirt is off, I guess he's observing the tattoo again. I shrug it off as he pats his hand on the ground next to him to motion me to sit there._

"_Mhm! The moon is a great thing to look at while you're thinking I guess. Relaxing, right?" I make lively chat, something that Al seems to be annoyed by. Of course, another day after this he told me he likes the liveliness I have._

"_It's not that relaxing when a hyper active kid is sitting next to you blabbering on." I took at as a joke, you could never really tell with him. Something's bothering him, I could tell. I take a chance and reach towards his hand, holding it tight in mine._

_I thought he would glare at me or push me away or something, but he just turns to me and smiles. "It's almost complete Ginta, only a little while longer." I can't believe when I look up at him that he's going to cry. Alviss was always so cold and distant, he never cried…well, around people at least._

"_No way! You're my friend Alviss! I won't let that happen!" I hop up, and make some shout at the sky as if I'm strong and proud. He is my friend…in MAR I had friends (the 'S' at the end implying more than one.) "We'll beat the chess pieces, and Phantom! Just wait Alviss, we'll-" Of course, my brief moment of being a hero ends when I stumble falling backward._

_Alviss caught me, he actually caught me. I had to smile as he wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head back onto his chest. "I'd try to be a little less clumsy if you want to accomplish all that Ginta." Glancing up at him, I can see that he's smiling too. Smiling was so rare with Alviss, but when he did manage to let one come out, it was the most beautiful smile you could imagine. Like the moon, it was so easy to just gaze at, no other care in the world._

"Ginta! Come on, get up!" I can't help but groan as I roll out of bed. I do literally roll out of bed, smack onto the ground with a thud.

"Ginta, we're going to be late!" It' s a new voice now, one slightly gentler, though it's still upsetting since it wants me to wake up. I lift my head off the ground and look up at my mom and Koyuki.

"Eh…?" My voice is muffled as my face presses back into the floor, via my mom's foot.

She lets out her big laugh-it really is obnoxious, it sounds like a guy laughing to. "Come on Ginta, are you really going to start slacking of on your first day of high school?" Oh yeah…that's what was happening today.

"No! I'm ready for it!" I shout, hopping up and wiping the dust off of me. "Let's go!" I really am ready, but Koyuki and mom laugh at me as I slip my shoes on, get my book bag, and walk out the door.

Note to self: Don't try to go to high school in pajamas with frog slippers.

So I have to trudge back to my room, a snickering trio now waiting, made up of Koyuki, my mom, and my dad.

"I don't know Toramizu-san, I think everyone would think Ginta is cute in his pajamas and slippers." Koyuki laughs, and I launch one of the slippers across the room.

"You got me frog slippers so they would bring me luck…remember?" My snare turns to a grin but I grumpily shoo them out of the room so I can change.

I head towards my dresser, and glance at the drawings I have tapped on the wall above it. They were memories, I drew them to remember MAR. There was me and Dorothy, and of Allan and Snow and Nanashi, and several of me and Alviss.

Sometimes, I still cry when I look at them, especially the ones of Alviss. We never told anyone in MAR about _us, _and I don't mention it to anyone here. It's my secret…though it doesn't even matter now, MAR is in the past.

Ugh…focusing on that stuff only gets me depressed, it's a bright new day.

I slip my uniform on, my new high school one and stand proud and tall. I look like a nerd. But, never the less, I grin and think about what Alviss would say about me if he saw me now. He'd hopefully lie and say it's cute.

"Ginta! We're leaving!" Koyuki is calling, and I'm ready. Kind of.

"K'! Let's go!" I turn from the mirror, adjust my tie, and prepare to barge out of the room and dash to the car.

Unfortunately, I trip over one of my frog slippers, landing flat on my face…but for some reason, despite the pain, I feel lucky. Today is going to be great.

VAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAVVAVAVAVAAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Me and Koyuki didn't end up in the same class. I was in class 1B with Akira-Sensei, while she was in class 1C.

Everything was so weird…unfamiliar. Some people knew each other in my class, you could tell because they were talking…chatting. I sat alone, nervously sketching in my notebook, drawing pictures of me and team MAR. Maybe I wasn't so lucky.

"Hey, Blondie, why are you so quiet?" I jerk my head quickly in one direction, only to see it was coming from the other. "Nice one." He laughs as I finally catch his eye. He has short brown hair, dark eyes, and seemed to disregard the uniform since he left two buttons undone and his neck without a tie.

"I'm not quiet!" I shout "I'm just drawing, it's boring here." He shrugs and glances at what I'm sketching: a picture of me and Alviss observing the moon together.

"That from a manga?" He asks, noticing the fantasy clothing and spear Alviss had beside him. "You're pretty good at that stuff. Name's Niro by the way."

"Ginta, I'm-" The teacher interrupts us-I'm just satisfied I had to courage to talk to someone.

"Class, my name is…" All teachers do this, they begin with that then write they're name on the board before they continue. "Nokomoto Akira."

Niro nudges my elbow and whispers rudely "Dude-Akira Sensei is hot!" I didn't notice. She is one of the younger teachers though, no sign of wrinkles expect for crows eye from lack of sleep.

I half fall asleep during roll. It's pretty boring…the first day always is. "Toramizu!" Geez…I hop up and shoot my hand into the air.

"Hai Sensei! I'm here!" Wrong time to say that.

"That's nice Ginta, but we took roll 20 minutes ago." Crap. I promised my mom I wouldn't slack off in high school…and this is just the first day.

Screw it. Slacking off is what I'm best at in this world.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

I look around for Koyuki at lunch, and when that fails, I look or Niro…neither of them in sight. I can only sigh and dump my lunch in the trash. Eating alone was no fun. I mope out into the hallway, and look down it…

It's almost eerie, this new world. Everything was different, I wanted to go back. Back to middle school…no, back to MAR.

_I love you Ginta…but that's why you have to leave, this is your only chance. If you stay, I'll know that someday you'll come to regret it. I don't want to see you like that…I want you to keep being the happy, lively Ginta I know. Because I love you._

I hate this though…being alone. I have to believe that there is still something yet to reveal itself here. Some promise for a good year, a good new world.

But the hallway is empty. This is how it's meant to be. I'm going to keep my promise to him, even if it means spending my life alone.

I rub my head, I have a bruise on it from this morning…from my lucky frog.

Maybe luck does exist?

Whatever it is, when I glance down the hallway, the door at the very end creaks open, and the very shadow from the figure in the doorway makes my heart leap.

Then I see him-standing there, nice spiky hair and beautiful eyes. This has to be real. Please, if this is a dream…please don't let me wake up.

I'm well aware I'm crying, but I can't help it. My mouth opens, and I have to scream his name as I rush towards him.

"A-Alviss?!"

CHAPTER END

I feel like I rushed through this chapter...IM sorry DX i just wanted to get it posted before I want to bed ); next chapters will be alot more intersting and better, k? Hm…seems like a fic would be short if they're already reunited in such a short time, right? Well wrong. Just wait. XD if I get some reviews, I'm more likely to update sooner ;) ;) ;) I love reviews…and cookies…either one will work. OH OH-and fudge. K…cya ppl! X3 W8. I also want to apologize if I have any grammar errors in my fic! I hate reviewing…I probabley need a beta, but im scared because I've never had one before. (I go and hide in the corner now.)


	2. Taking

Hi ppl ^.^

Ginta's PoV again

"_Ginta, all I ask is that you stop being so stupid." I groan and stick my tongue out at him, sighing as I lean back father into the bed._

_"Well, what did you expect me to do?" I ask as he wraps another bandage around my arm, padding it down. The stinging had faded, though I know this is only the first wound he has to help on my now bruised and bloody body. "Run away? Psh…I'm going to have to fight him for real eventually, it was good practice!" _

_Alviss just shakes his head and continues to wrap the bandage around and around…I actually did feel bad, cause' I felt like I disappointed him. Upon the fight with Phantom in Caldia, all he was doing was insulting me; nagging at me…I didn't feel hated though, because he wouldn't let me leave his sight. _

"_I brought you here Ginta, and I have to take full responsibility for you." He takes a pause to start applying ointment to a large gash on my side. It burns, and I mean burns bad. It's so odd, his voice is so stern, but when I start to flinch and whimper from the pain, he holds his hand out so I can grab it as I endure the moment. "I won't let you die in this world…you won't be like him."_

_Whenever my mom yelled at me, or scolded me, she always ended up saying it was just because she cares about me. The nags I was getting from Alviss, maybe it was because of the same reason-maybe he just cared about me. "I'll be fine Alviss! But I won't just give up on battles and stuff, I'm stubborn!" I act like the word stubborn is a complement and continue. "You're the same way Al. What would you have done?"_

_I think Alviss realized his defeat. He didn't have to say it, he knew that nothing was going to stop me from fighting; nothing would stop me from beating the Chess Pieces._

_He dropped the bandages and wrapped me into his arms, my face suddenly pressing against his chest. "Just…be careful." The words were short, but this hug lasted. The only thing that saddened me as he held me was that I knew that he would eventually let go…but I learned to cherish the moment, and let my sudden tears dampen his shirt. _

_As he begins to realize, I cry softly into him "Please don't let go Al…" I'm not even sure why I'm crying, but he nods and holds me closer. He won't hold me forever, but forever doesn't matter…right at that moment Alviss was with me, and at that moment, nothing mattered but him-the world was perfect._

The embrace is perfect to me. I didn't even need to look at him twice, the moment my eyes caught his, I dashed toward him and practically knocked him over. Just like I had so long ago, I cried onto him, only now I could easily rest my head on his shoulder as I did so.

I expected him to say something, even if it was something stupid and un-romantic like 'you've gotten taller'. He didn't say anything.

I looked up into his eyes, they weren't gleeful, he wasn't even crying…they were dark. He looked down at me painfully.

"Alviss…I-" I know I can't make words at this moment, but I have to try. I want to cry out and tell him just how much I missed him. I want to tell him how many dreams I had of him. But I can only cry, maybe the tears say it all though.

His arms still hang casually as his side…why won't he hold me? "Why?" I actually speak it out loud on an accident, but shush up and go back to crying. Maybe I just expected more…maybe everything is fine. He's said it so many times, that he loves me. I know it's the truth.

"_It's because I love you."_

I left…I left because of his love, because he told me too. I expected a reunion to be great. Well, no, I didn't expect a reunion at all, after my dreams of MAR faded, I knew that Alviss would simply fade away from reality. But I kept my promise for two years Alviss; I just want you to hold me, to kiss me, to say that you love me again.

"What-"I look at him; I look into his eyes as he finally speaks.

Then I freeze in panic, no, in horror even, when he shoves me away. "What the hell is your problem?" I fall back onto the floor and cry, only not a cry of relief or joy. Alviss…? No. This can't be Alviss. Alviss didn't talk like that to me. _My _Alviss would whisper some corny, but romantic words into my ear as he ran his fingers through my hair. _My _Alviss would press his lips against mine and tell me he loves me when we finally release. _My _Alviss loved me.

"I love you Alviss." I call at last, and he looks down at me with almost sad eyes, eyes that regret something, eyes that are confused…despite the mix of feeling in them, they're still the beautiful eyes I had grown to love. He turns his back to me and walks off.

To fast. What the hell happened? It had all been too quick; whatever events took place hadn't even registered into my mind yet. It reminded me of when my dad disappeared when I was little. I never cried when that happened, I never got sad and depressed…It happened so suddenly that I didn't even realize what happened.

The feeling…the feeling of being left emotionally scarred on a cold, unfamiliar floor, it's frightening. It's the feeling of being abandoned. In 5 minutes, I've experienced more emotional trauma than I've felt in the past years.

Is someone playing with me? This sadness, why does it have to happen? The further up something is dropped, the worse the crash is going to be. To give love for all that time in MAR, and only to rob it in minutes.

I want to die. I want this day to just end.

Maybe it wasn't Alviss? Or maybe that can be my excuse, a way to calm me.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAV

"Toramizu-kun, can you please answer the problem on the board." Sensei stares down at me. It's probably more like a glare, but I can't see much between my arms, my head thrown into them. "Toramizu, this is the first day and I have caught you sleeping twice now!" I'm not sleeping though; I'm closer to dead than asleep.

I lean my head up and she looks a little less angry when she see's my red face and swollen eyes. "Do you need to go see the nurse? You look sick."

"May I, Akira-Sensei?" I groan, and she nods and calls down to the office to alert them. Being sick on the first day is pathetic, but I guess that suits me.

VAVAVAVAVVAVAAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAAVVAAV

"That sucks Mariko" Some girls are chatting in the all as I pass them by, one going on about how her boyfriend dumped her over the summer.

"Mhm…I caught him with Yumi Takeda, and he just left right off after I got pissed at him about it!" One girl (I assume her name is Mariko) gripes, her friends nodding.

"I hate Takeda-chan, she thinks all the guys have a crush on her…she's really obnoxious" One of the friends explains. I'm not sure why I'm walking slower to listen, it really isn't interesting.

Mariko pipes up, swishing the long brown hair out of her eyes. "I think I'm going to ask Alviss-sempai out!" Al…? I freeze…Alviss. I didn't even want to think about him.

"Don't be stupid! Alviss hasn't ever accepted a girl. It's a shame to, someone as handsome as Alviss shouldn't be single!" One of her friends explains, and Mariko let's out a slight laugh and lowers her head again.

"Ya-I know, but, there's always a chance! Right?" A chance. Whatever. I shake it off and leave the girls, hearing them still talk about the beloved Alviss as I walk away.

VAVAVAVAvVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVVAAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVA

I decided not to go home. Instead I sit between a garbage can and the wall, waiting for the day to end. I had let Alviss slip from my mind. I realize I was just being over dramatic earlier…maybe Al is just having a bad day. Maybe he didn't recognize me; I had gotten 2 years older.

It didn't mean he didn't love me…

"You." I had begun to doze off, bored from counting the white tiles on the wall, the number of lockers on the wall, and trying to decide if the walls were bluish white or whitish blue. I didn't even notice the figure glancing down at me.

"What's your problem anyway?" Alviss asks, pulling me out of the tight area by my collar. "I don't even let girls hug me like that." Why the hell is he talking like I'm some foreign presence to him. I'm Ginta.

"MY PROBLEM?!" I scream, but it turns into a laugh, Alviss must be joking, his jokes _were _always so bland and awkward. "Cut it out Al."

"Don't call me Al. No one calls me Al." I can't tell if he's angry or not, his voice is misleading right now.

I shake my head and let out a chuckle "I call you Al all the time...cause you said I could call you Al if you could call me Gin-gin. I thought it was a joke but-"

"I don't know you." It's a lie. It's so obvious…Alviss knows me. I know Alviss. We know everything there is to know about each other.

"Al!" I shout, wrapping my arms around him again. I hear his breathe deepen; almost as if he's panicking…it used to be so calm.

He glares at me and once again pushes me away, my back hitting a locker. "I told you not to call me that!" His hand is clinched into a fist now, his face is beat red. He looks ready to scream again, but I'm surprised to see tears running down his face.

He looks so angry though…so mad. But if he really didn't remember…if he really didn't love me, why did he come to see me again? I'm crying as well, and he looks sickened when he sees me knelt down in this state, crying my eyes out… he looks sickened to see that he did this.

"He's the only one who could call me that."

Chapter end

Agh DX it seems so short and fast-paced. When i type it, it doesn't seem like that. When I post it and re-read it, it really does D; Next chapter will make some since of things, it's in Alviss' PoV. The reason Alviss seems not to know Ginta, there's lots of complicated and un complicated reasons. You'll see eventually. It's confusing

PLz review, k? Oh, im bored!!!! Someone suggest a manga series for me, I finished the two series I was currently reading, and need to start a new one. I checked out the first volumes of tsubasa and xxxholic at our school library, are those any good? Sayonara ppl! Jaa ne' . did I spell those right? (I'm horrible at spelling..even with hiragana );), it's why I always fail my quizzesss….anyway, bye-BYE. X3


End file.
